Revtek electronic light modulator (RILM) device is a recently conceived solid state, nonvolatile (requires no refreshing), miniature planar display device. This planar pixelated chip or device uses the Faraday magneto-optic effect. It is also very fast switching - 10 nsec. This solid state display could be mass produced using semiconductor batch process technology. Hence will be implemented to create portable, low cost, versatile solid state head mounted electronic magnifiers for the visually impaired. This will be accomplished with the collaboration of Optelec Inc., due to their expertise in the field of low vision. The final goal is to manufacture jointly and sell 640x480 real time video magnifier for the visually impaired. This technology has many areas of potential commercial applications, such as high frame rate miniature display, night vision goggles, helmet mounted display for pilots and drivers, heads up display, virtual reality, stereo image display, optical cross bar switch, optical computer, optical connectivity for neural net and optical memory.